Best Damn Mistake
by Roxy Leigh Blue
Summary: Axel didn't mean to text Roxas. It was an honest mistake... First AkuRoku!


**Summary:** It was an honest mistake...

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts II and it's character belong to Square Enix and Disney.

**NOTE: THOSE ARE NOT MISSPELLINGS, THIS IS HOW I TEXT.**

_Best Damn Mistake_

As soon as his eyes opened, Roxas reached for his phone. Flipping it open, he sleepily began to read his texts, smiling goofily as he did so.

'From: Sora

Roxy wen u comin 2 c me? Aint spoke 2 u in like 3 days! Txt me back!'

'From : Hayner

Rox, struggle, 230 s.l'

'From: 473-4693

Yo hows it goin? Wat u up 2 2day?'

Roxas frowned at the last one. It was not a number he recognised. He texted the person back out of politeness.

'To: 473-4693

Nm whos dis?'

A moment later his phone pinged. This cycle went on.

'From: 473-4693

Axel fucktard!'

'To: 473-4693

I dont no an Axel'

'From: 473-4693

Dem?'

Roxas gave a small laugh as he got out of bed, texting back.

'To: 473-4693

LOL soz dude, this is Roxas u got da rong numba'

Thinking no more of it, Roxas headed to the shower. Rinsing the sleep from his person, he made a mental to-do list; call Sora back, go to the Struggle fight (or face the wrath of Hayner), and maybe see what his brother was doing for dinner. Washing the last of the shampoo from his hair, Roxas turned the shower off and stepped out. Wrapping a towel around himself, he checked his texts as he walked to his room.

'From: 473-4693

Roxas huh? So tell me Roxy, wat u look like?'

Roxas snorted. So this Axel person wanted to play...

'Bout 5'7 blond blue u?'

He raided his closet for something to wear that day, settling with black and white checkered board shorts and a white tee with purple letters spelling out 'Mr. Fancy Pants'. Picking up his phone as it beeped, Roxas laughed.

'Sexy Roxy I love blonds! Im 6'2 flamin red hair sexy green eyes oh ya Im gorgeous lol'

Giving a small grin, Roxas began to text back as he walked out of his apartment, locking the door behind him as he began the treck to Hayner's.

XOX

"How's school Roxas?"

Roxas looked across the table to his older brother and fellow natural blond; Cloud. "Great actually. I love my classes and my teachers tell me I'm doing good."

Cloud nodded. "That's good to hear."

Roxas sighed, knowing that the conversation was now over. Neither of the Strife boys were big talkers. Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, he pulled it out and flipped it open.

'Im bored Roxy, entertain me!'

Shaking his head, Roxas thumbed his reply.

'If I could entertain ne1 itd b me'

"So how's work?" He asked, taking a bite of his food.

Cloud shrugged. "We just hired a new cleaner, Xigbar something. Very precise when it comes to gun safety." He laughed a little and picked up his plate to take it to the kitchen. "Mum wants us over for dinner sometime this week."

'U bored 2? We shud b bored 2geva' Was Axel's reply.

He bit his lip. Common sense screamed at him that it was a very bad idea...intriguing as it was.

'Meet me da cafe on corner of starlite n skye in 10'

"Hey Cloud thanks for food but I've got to run." Roxas said, taking his plate to his brother who was washing dishes. "A friend from school just texted me asking to borrow some notes for revision."

"Alright then Rox, take care and call mum." Cloud replied, elbow deep in bubbles.

XOX

The blond sat in a booth fifteen minutes later, shaking hands holding his coffee as a thousand possibilities ran through his head. What if this Axel person was a murderer? Or a pervert? What if his body was found face down in the Thames?

Roxas shook his head and took as sip of his drink. "This is London Roxas, not New York." He mumbled to himself.

"Well, hello Roxy!"

His head snapped up and he found himself face to face with an attractive red head. "Axel?"

Axel nodded. "The one and only. Well I must say I am surprised to see you here. I really have to start paying attention in class."

Roxas clicked his fingers. "That's where I've seen you before! You sit behind me in psych."

"More like sleep behind you but yeah." Axel replied, scratching his head sheepishly as he sat down.

"So..." Roxas started. "Why did you decide to keep texting me after you found out I wasn't your friend?"

Axel shrugged as he waved the waitress over. "I dunno, I was bored." He grinned cheekily at the blond. "Real grateful I did though, I always thought you were cute."

Roxas blushed. "You're not too bad yourself Axel."

XOX

Three hours and several cups of coffee later, the duo exited the cafe, laughing as they wandered to the bus stop.

"That was fun Roxy." Axel smiled, hugging Roxas as his bus pulled up. "Text me tomorrow and we'll arange that date." He let him go and blew a kiss while stepping onto the bus.

Blushing, Roxas blew one back. He chuckled to himself. Sora was going to throw a fit when he found out that the blond had arranged a date with a guy that had texted him by chance. As he stepped onto his bus, he grinned.

'From: Axel

Best damn mistake I ever made.'


End file.
